hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1988 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 1988 Minecraft hurricane season was a moderately active season which featured thirteen tropical storms, eight hurricanes, and four major hurricanes. The season boundaries and storm formation dates fit in-bounds, and it was relatively nondestructive if not for Hurricane Georgia. The first storm, Abby, formed on June 3. The final storm, Marge dissipated on November 18, after making landfall in SUS as a Category 1 hurricane. In early September, Hurricane Georgia formed near City and rapidly intensified into an intense Category 5 hurricane. Georgia is among one the most intense Minecraft hurricanes on record, peaking with a lowest estimate of 910 millibars. The storm made landfall in Set-Up Survival as a strong Category 4 hurricane with 150 mph winds, with winds gusting up to 40 mph higher. The storm caused a total of $2.8 billion in damage, which was relatively low. However, Georgia had made landfall on teh very edge of the East Beach Coast of SUS and rode up the coast at a steady pace. At the very end of the season, Hurricane Marge formed and became a Category 3 hurricane just north-northeast of New York Town, and prompted evacuations in SUS as it neared, while most of the state was still recovering from Georgia. Marge encountered wind shear and weakened to a low-end Category 1 hurricane as it approached the Southeast coast, making landfall as a hurricane, leaving the state with damages of $207 million. Timeline & Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:03/06/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:TS text:Abby (TS) From:19/06/2018 till:23/06/2018 color:TS text:Ben (TS) From:04/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:C3 text:Carmen (C3) From:01/08/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:TD text:Four (TD) From:06/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C1 text:Dom (C1) From:09/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:TS text:Ellen (TS) From:17/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:C4 text:Forrest (C4) barset:break From:31/08/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C5 text:Georgia (C5) From:03/09/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C1 text:Herbert (C1) From:10/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:TS text:Ida (TS) From:17/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) From:23/09/2018 till:24/09/2018 color:TS text:Joe (TS) From:08/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:C2 text:Kim (C2) From:17/10/2018 till:23/10/2018 color:C1 text:Lex (C1) barset:break From:09/11/2018 till:18/11/2018 color:C3 text:Marge (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Abby Tropical Storm Ben Hurricane Carmen Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Dom Tropical Storm Ellen Hurricane Forrest Hurricane Georgia Hurricane Herbert Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Joe Hurricane Kim Hurricane Lex Hurricane Marge Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the Minecraft in 1988. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association in the spring of 1989. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 1992 season. This is the same list used in the 1984 season. Retirement At the 9th Annual Minecraft Hurricane Season Recap, the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association (MWHA) retired the name Georgia due to the extreme intensity and damage. The name was replaced with Gabby for the 1992 season. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC